This invention relates to rifle accessories.
More particularly, the present invention relates to handguards for rifles.
Long guns, and in particular rifles, have long been known. Rifles, due to their length, are typically fired using two hands. One hand is placed proximate the trigger assembly and the other is typically placed down the barrel from the trigger assembly. Rifles conventionally include a stock fabricated of wood. The stock typically includes a fore stock which extends some distance down the barrel. The fore stock is grasped by the shooter to provide balance and facilitate aiming the rifle. The shooter""s hand is protected from the heat of the barrel during firing by the fore stock. Many modern rifles often employ synthetic materials for the stock, and still employ a fore stock. Other rifles do not include a single stock, but have a receiver to which a butt stock and a barrel are attached. The hand of a shooter is protected from the barrel by a handguard attached to the barrel. The M16 with its various permutations is an example of this type of rifle.
In an M16, a handguard consists of an upper and a lower handguard fitted around the barrel and attached thereto at both ends. While effective for protecting the hand of a shooter, pressure on and from the handguard can cause minor flexing of the barrel. Flexing or distortion of the barrel can cause sighting problems and bullet deflections, each of which is detrimental to accuracy.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foreging and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved handguard system with attachment at only one end.
Another object of the invention is to provide a handguard system which can be employed on existing rifles.
And another object of the invention is to provide a handguard system that is easily installed and aligned.
And yet another object of the invention is to provide a handguard system which will improve accuracy.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a handguard system for use on a rifle having a barrel attached to a receiver by a barrel nut. The hand guard system includes an adapter ring and a tubular handguard. The adapter ring is receivable about a barrel nut and changeable between a rotatable configuration wherein the adapter ring is rotatably receivable about a barrel nut, and a fixed configuration wherein the adapter ring is fixedly receivable about a barrel nut. The tubular handguard has an end and is receivable about a barrel and received about the adapter ring with only the end of the tubular handguard fixedly secured to the adapter ring.